


Just Mimo Things: Part Six

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Mina continues not getting to sleep through the night, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: "Everything that you've ever dreamed of disappearing when you wake up, but there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change me and you."Momo teaches Mina how to dance under the stars, and Mina falls just a little bit further in love.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Just Mimo Things: Part Six

**Author's Note:**

> This was equally inspired by "Night Changes" by One Direction and "Better" by Khalid 
> 
> Also, I know Mina can dance, but for the sake of this fic, let's pretend she can't lol. I think Momo would be the cutest instructor. 
> 
> I think rooftop dates are the cutest shit ever. Don't ask why, I really don't know, but they'll probably appear again with some other pairing

Mina shivered as Momo shut the door to the roof behind them, joining her at the edge of their apartment building. Mina had to admit, the view was spectacular: all the lights of the city spreading out below, with the minuscule cars and simplistic trees reminding her of a postcard. Very pretty, very enchanting, hard to look away from. Just like Momo. 

Mina let her eyes slip close as Momo's arms wound around her waist from behind, and she smiled when Momo kissed her cheek. "Interesting spot for a date, Momoring." Mina murmured, although she wasn't complaining. 

She lived for their weekly date nights, as the relief and respite from daily stress in the form of dinners, or bike rides, or walks was often the highlight of her day. 

"It's so calming here, babe." Momo replied quietly, and Mina was mildly surprised to hear how earnest her tone was. Sometimes she forgot just how introspective Momo really was. 

"I like to come up to think, to relax, to reflect...and I've always wanted to share it with you. This is one of the best places, and you're my best girl." 

Mina had shifted her head to watch Momo as she spoke, and when Momo looked down at her, Mina leaned up just a bit to capture her lips. "I love listening to you ramble." Mina said softly when she pulled away, and Momo grinned. She looked so pretty like this- the wind messing up her soft black hair, cheeks flushed from the cold, eyes soft and warm and dark. 

"There was another reason I brought you on the roof." Momo said after a moment, letting go of Mina's waist. Mina whined in protest and twisted around, trying to grab Momo's hands, but Momo stepped back with a chuckle. 

" _Baby,_ it's cold." Mina protested. 

"I know, but you'll warm up soon. I'm going to teach you something." Momo replied. 

"What would that be?" Mina inquired, her curiosity winning out over her annoyance. Momo held her hand out, getting that look on her face that only ever occured when she was thinking about one thing. 

"How to properly dance with me, Minari." 

Mina forgot the chill in the air, a sense of pride and affection replacing the feeling. Momo was so, so attractive when dancing. Not that she wasn't always attractive, but her absolute focus when she practiced, the way her skin gleamed after a particularly grueling session, how she would work herself into exhaustion just to get that one move down...Mina was simultaneously awed and proud. That was her Momoring. 

Momo had been asking to teach her how to do at least a _little_ dance for ages, but Mina always hesitated. She didn't want to look stupid in front of Momo, who was so effortless and breathtaking in her performances. But one glance at that excited, hopeful expression on Momo's face...how could she say no?

"Okay." Mina agreed, fighting back another shiver as she took Momo's hand. Momo beamed with delight, but then almost instantly, the look in her eyes became serious. 

"Alright, Minari. Put your free hand on my shoulder."

As Mina complied, Momo wrapped her arm firmly around the middle of Mina's back. Mina was grateful for the heat starting to mingle between them, and wondered if some day, her body would ever stop buzzing from Momo's touch. 

"I'm going to slide my left foot forward." Momo continued. "You step back with your right foot as I do so, okay?"

Mina glanced down at their feet as they moved, a little stiffly. 

"Don't look down. Keep your eyes up, alright? Just go with your instincts. Now I'm going to slide to the right, and you follow. Just like that, baby. Now bring your feet together, and then step back with your right foot as I move with my left. Two quick steps, then two slow ones." 

Mina gripped Momo's hand tightly as they slowly made their way across the roof. "I feel like I'm gonna mess this up- oof!" 

Mina's leg collided with Momo's on a misstep, and she sighed, her cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment. 

"Hey, it's fine. It's just like anything else, it takes practice." Momo reassured her. She tilted Mina's chin up with her finger, staring so deeply and affectionately into Mina's eyes that her discomfort subsided. Mina took a deep breath, reaching for Momo's hand again and stepping in close. 

"Again?" Mina prompted. Momo smiled. 

"Slide your foot back- that's right. Then to the side. Fast, short steps, then long and slow. You got it." 

Mina started to feel less awkward, their movements beginning to flow as they danced under the starlight. Momo never lost patience, murmuring, "Try again, Minari," or "That's it, you're doing great," every so often. Mina was starting to understand why Momo loved dancing so much. Once they found their rhythm, their bodies were in sync and it was exhilarating. Even with no music. 

But maybe...maybe they didn't need music, Mina thought as Momo kept hold of her hand. There was a sort of musicality to the way the wind whispered past them, in the way the moonlight reflected off of Momo's eyes, in the quiet pulsing she could feel from their heartbeats. With a tender smile, Mina closed her eyes and listened to her own song. 

"Minari?" Momo whispered, and Mina's eyes slid open to see Momo watching her with a befuddled expression. Before she could say anything else, Mina kissed her, savoring the warmth of her lips. 

"Thank you for teaching me, Momoring." Mina said quietly, their movements gradually ceasing. Momo reached up and brushed her thumb over Mina's cheekbone. 

"Any time." 

"Can we do one more thing before we go back down?" 

"Sure. What is it?" said Momo curiously. 

"Slow dance with me?" Mina asked. Momo chuckled and laced their fingers together. 

"Even with no music?"

"I don't need any." Mina whispered. Without further question, Momo drew Mina against her and wrapped her arms around Mina's waist, beginning to sway back and forth gently. Mina rested her head against Momo's shoulder, closing her eyes again. 

As cold as it was, as silent as the night had become, Mina had never felt more secure. She slid her hands inside Momo's jacket to curl around her waist, sighing contently as Momo pressed a warm kiss on her icy ear. 

"Minari, aren't you starting to freeze?" Momo questioned. 

"Just five more minutes?" Mina murmured. She felt Momo's arm tighten around her, and smiled when she kissed the top of Mina's head. 

"Five minutes it is." 


End file.
